


貓貓病毒

by Aaainam



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaainam/pseuds/Aaainam
Kudos: 13





	貓貓病毒

「嗯……」

「先打開新聞來看看吧，說不定會有什麼消息。」

「逢坂さん說的對，現在首要之務應該是大家要冷靜下來，聽聽新聞怎麼說……」

「那是因為這種東西根本不是長在一織身上，所以才可以說得這麼輕鬆！」

七瀨陸頭上的貓耳朵生氣地動了動。

和他一起坐在沙發上，被IDOLiSH7的大家團團圍住的是四葉環。環抱著雙腿縮成一團，剛才壯五特地來叫他起床，他今天乖乖早起了，但不知道為什麼，壯五一臉驚訝地閃身進門，還把門鎖起來。

「環くん、」

「幹嘛啦そーちゃん。」環睡眼惺忪地摸索著國王布丁抱枕。「幹嘛鎖門啦、嗚嗚嗚……你在做什麼、我的頭上……那是、好奇怪、嗚嗚嗚……嘎啊、」

壯五輕輕地拉住了從環的淺藍色髮絲裡面憑空出現的一對毛茸茸耳朵，那絕對是動物的耳朵沒錯，是貓咪的？

「好痛、そーちゃん……」

環淚眼汪汪地望著昨天晚上才把自己在床上弄到哭的男朋友，そーちゃん一大早不知道發什麼神經跑來他房間欺負他，他現在感覺身體好奇怪，而且從剛才就有個東西弄的他腿癢癢的。

環推開在他頭上不知道在做什麼的壯五，跑到鏡子前面一看，自己竟然長出了獸耳和尾巴。

他現在完全就是一隻貓咪了。

「咪、」陸摀住了自己的嘴巴。「咕嚕嚕嚕嚕。」他開始發出貓的呼嚕聲。

目前團員裡面只有他和環變成了貓咪，昨天晚上還沒有這樣。陸悄悄地瞥了一眼一織，一織正在用手機瘋狂找資料，他昨天和一織在房間做愛的時候，他很確定自己還沒有變成貓。

「……結果新聞什麼也沒說。」大和嘆了一口氣。「哥哥覺得你們真的很不妙，今天不管怎麼說，學校那邊，環還是先請假吧。」

「……那我也、」

「一織的話沒長出耳朵和尾巴，還是先去上學。」三月接著說。他推著弟弟的後背到玄關，並試圖用自己嬌小的身軀擋住一織往宿舍內擔心地張望的視線。

「沒問題的啦，陸和環我們都會好好照顧的，這種事情就交給大人吧。」三月底氣十足地說。但一關上大門，屋內是一片愁雲慘霧。

「到底為什麼會變成這樣……」

「貓咪最可愛了──」凪從沙發後側抱住了陸和環，他們的貓耳朵在凪的臉頰旁邊蹭來蹭去。「就這樣下去也不錯啊──」

「……啊就這麼辦吧。」大和說。「總之今天要上節目的時候，就先說是什麼我們自己的活動，所以陸和環都戴上了這個、」

陸甩了甩尾巴。「這樣真的行得通嗎。」

「暫時也只能這樣了吧。」壯五捏著下巴說。「不管怎麼樣，就用圓融的解釋去應對……」

他們忘記今天TRIGGER也要跟他們上同一個節目了。

理論上應該要去前輩們的休息室打聲招呼，可是現在陸長出了耳朵和尾巴，工作人員的話還可能會信他們這種彆腳的理由，但如果是陸的親哥哥九条天的話，那是眼睛銳利到根本就不可能無視這種事情。

環在化妝鏡前張開嘴巴，用指尖觸碰著尖尖的犬齒，那裡愈來愈尖了，他總覺得自己跟貓咪好像也愈來愈像，才經過了半天就已經……

「萬一變不回人類怎麼辦！」環說著就快要哭出來了。「沒事的！環くん！你看你現在還有手和腳，看起來完全就是個人類啊！」

「そーちゃん……」

「啊、」

突然所有人都轉頭過來望著發出聲音的凪。「環連眼睛都、變成……」

環一聽凪這麼說，就湊近了鏡子去看，他的眼睛變成像貓一樣了！「哇啊啊啊不要──」

「咳、喵嗚……咳咳、」陸也走到了鏡子前面。「啊。」

「怎麼了，七瀨さん。」一織緊緊皺著眉頭，他覺得不太妙，空氣中似乎有這兩個人的貓毛開始在飛來飛去，再這樣下去，萬一七瀨さん的呼吸道疾病又發作了該怎麼辦是好。

「我覺得現在的眼睛，就跟天にぃ的一樣……」

TRIGGER的休息室門是鎖著的。

以前從來沒有這樣過。IDOLiSH7的大家面面相覷。「這真的是好辦法嗎？」一織問。「現在這樣要貿然敲門好像也不對。」

大和拿出手機。「……我傳RC給八乙女問一下好了，說不定他們還沒來。」

「我覺得他們應該在裡面哦。」凪直接把耳朵貼到了門上。「……特務遊戲！！！」

「等等、」一織驚訝地向前一步，卻被環拉住了。「織織你站到後面，我也想聽。」

「有staff路過的時候怎麼辦！」一織用氣音大喊。

「大和さん，我聽到有手機的訊息提示音。」壯五說。他全神貫注地趴在了門上。怎麼連逢坂さん也、一織被眾人擠到了後面，所有人都把耳朵貼在門上。

「そーちゃん如果有帶電鑽來的話，直接破門進去就好了。」環發著牢騷。「對呀……早知道就、」

「噓！」三月比了一個安靜的動作。

從門上隱隱約約地可以聽到裡面的動靜。

剛才響起的是八乙女樂的手機沒錯，因為隨著大和正用貼圖轟炸他，那個發出叮咚聲的頻率也愈變愈高。

「……幹嘛啦、別亂碰！」

「是八乙女さん的聲音。」陸的尾巴在大家的腿上掃來掃去。「……吵架？」

「你又要說我沒有做好健康管理了嗎？」

「樂、」是十龍之介的聲音。「天不是那個意思，我們只是、」

「你今天要是早點跟我們說，事情就不會拖到這個地步。」是九条天的聲音。「現在弄成這樣了，打算怎麼辦？」

「怎麼覺得，天にぃ聽起來跟平常不太一樣。」陸說。

「是在生氣吧。」一織說。

「不是……」陸搖了搖頭。「沒有在生氣，感覺有點無奈，而且硬要說的話，還有點開心。」

「喵、吼嚕嚕嚕嚕嚕。」是很兇的貓咪的聲音。「喵喵吼吼吼吼吼、」

九条天的手指自然地纏上了八乙女樂的尾巴，那條灰色貓尾巴，也同樣緊緊地纏住了他的手臂，十分沒有安全感的樣子呢，也是啦，變成貓咪的話，再這樣下去就連腦袋也要真的變成貓咪了吧。

「乖乖哦。」龍之介有一下沒一下地輕撫著樂的頭髮，他現在感覺真的像養了一隻貓一樣，灰色的很兇的漂亮的貓，趴在他的膝蓋上讓他摸頭。「好乖好乖。」

「天！不要、亂摸……」樂的頭埋進了龍的膝枕裡。天的手愈來愈不規矩，已經摸到了他的尾巴根部。要是被摸那裡的話，身體就會麻麻癢癢的，感覺就像是……

「嗯嗯、」樂仰起脖子，他努力憋住了即將滑出喉嚨的嬌吟聲，但憋不住那些斷斷續續的貓叫聲，就這樣被九条天玩弄得咪咪直叫，腦袋也快要融化了，眼前一片模糊，龍的撫摸方法讓他舒服得快要睡著，這樣兩相進攻下，下面竟然好像有了反應、

二階堂大和伸手敲了敲門。

他感覺再這樣下去就不妙了。

為了保護團員們無知的權利，以及為了假裝他們並沒有黏在門上偷聽，還是正直地敲門吧。

「啊。」

十龍之介來開門了。「抱歉，剛才因為在換衣服所以鎖了門、」他和藹地招呼後輩們進來。「我們應該沒有很吵吧？」

「沒有沒有。」IDOLiSH7七個人異口同聲連忙擺手稱不，他們慌慌張張走進了TRIGGER的休息室，九条天坐在他的單人沙發上，剛才似乎出了什麼狀況的八乙女樂把一塊抱枕放在腿上正盯著他們看。

戴著帽子。

「天にぃ……」

「怎麼了，陸。」

九条天（果然很）銳利的雙眼掃過這七個人，他知道剛才他們（這些人）就在門外站了一陣子，所以他才沒有繼續做下去，也等於是放著被他們（他和龍）摸到快失控，好像要進入動物發情期的隊長不管了。

「我長出這個和這個了。」陸摘下帽子，又轉過身去給TRIGGER看他的尾巴。不知道為什麼，一織當下就覺得很想把這個七瀨さん給轉過身來，尾巴和耳朵都藏起來，誰都不准看。

天驚訝地張大眼睛。「……這件事情非常嚴重。」他喃喃自語。「非常嚴重。有必要的話，說不定要去一趟醫院……」

「不要！！！」陸拉住了天的袖子。「不要把我當成實驗動物！！！」

「等等，您打算要對七瀨さん做些什麼呢九条さん！七瀨さん可以自己決定要不要去醫院。」

「我想去醫院啊一織，但我不想變成實驗動物！」

「そーちゃん如果我和陸都被抓走的話，我要把我床上所有的國王布丁抱枕都留給你照顧。」

「不要說這種喪氣話環くん！到了那個時候，我會拋棄繼承的！我沒辦法忍受你不在，只剩下那些國王布丁！」

「啊！！到底在說什麼！！哥哥我已經搞不懂了！」

「該不會是我昨天煮的晚餐出什麼問題吧一織！」

「兄さん這樣問我也不知道啊！」

「如果是這樣的話，那樂又是怎麼回事……」

「既然我和龍都沒問題，樂的話反正一定是自己做了什麼壞事才這樣吧。」

「你敢說你昨天晚上什麼都沒做嗎九条天。」

「……這個話題到此為止。」

「我昨天晚上在看魔法少女可可娜！」

「這個沒有人不知道哦凪。可是如果不是我煮的晚餐有問題的話，還會有什麼原因……果然是跟晚上做了什麼有關係嗎？」

眾人的吵鬧瞬間停了下來，室內充滿著尷尬的靜寂。

就在這時候，環的手機響了。國王布丁主題曲(仮)在TRIGGER的休息室內迴盪。

「接嗎？」環問大家。

6+3個人都點了點頭。

「喂？是悠悠嗎？悠悠哦？我今天長出貓耳朵和貓尾巴就不去上學了。嗯嗯……蛤？你說你們的另外一個主唱也長了？你說什麼……從裡面流出來以後？」環的視線在所有的人臉上晃了一遍。

「悠悠說他知道怎麼治好貓貓病。」

「大好了！」樂開心地拍了一下環的肩膀。「四葉你快繼續問下去！」

「──他說只要做那件色色的事情就可以了。欸、そーちゃん幹嘛摀住我的嘴巴！我快嗚嗚嗚嗚咪、嗚咪、斷氣了、そーちゃん！」

「そーちゃん！！！」

-END-


End file.
